


Muggle Inventions

by MonsterDuif



Series: WIP [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Festivals, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:28:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25279276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterDuif/pseuds/MonsterDuif
Summary: A bet between Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter lead to them spending a whole week alone in the muggle world to prove to the other that muggles are as they see them.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: WIP [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2186904
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Muggle Inventions

As usual Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter were fighting in the hallway. Both of them had return for their eight year at Hogwarts, just most of their year mates. Headmistress McGonagall had together with the board of governments and the department of education decided that last year (1997-1998), the year under Voldemort’s control, didn’t count.

Everyone in the castle was so used to the rival between Potter and Malfoy that most didn’t even bother to stand and watch these days. Only their friends/sidekicks stand by and watch. If anyone bothered to listen they would hear:

“You’re just a muggle loving fool Potter. Muggles are useless.” Draco Malfoy said while taking a step forward. Though he decided against that not a moment later, when he took a step backwards. He saw a dangerous and mischievous glister in Harry Potter’s eyes. “So according to you, muggles are wordless, stupid beings who can’t do anything right? Wanna bet that I can show you different? I know I can prove that there are some muggle inventions that even a spoiled pureblooded brat like you will enjoy.” Harry Potter encountered.

“Ha, you can try all you want Potter. But I won’t change my mind.” Malfoy spat out.

“How about we make a bet. If I can prove to you that Muggles aren’t useless as you think they are, I win. If at the end of our week you still think that Muggles are useless you win. Fair enough for you?” Potter proposed.

“When and where, Potter?!” Malfoy replied. “How about next month, during the Easter break. We will have enough time to do this thoroughly.” Potter stated.

“Fine by me, Potter. But what are the stakes. What do I get if I win and what do you get if you win.” Malfoy said will muttering under his breath “Not that that is likely.”

“How about, if you win, you get to dress me for the rest of the school year. You complain about my clothes so much, now you can finally do something about it.” Potter proposed. Malfoy nodded his head in agreement, but raised a questionable eyebrow.

“And if I win, you will live as a muggle for the whole summer, together with your friends and me and mine friends. I want to see their faces as you do everything the muggle way.” Potter stated. Malfoy shuttered when he heard what Potter wanted him to do if he won. He promised himself that he will not go against his own believes that muggles are useless.

“Alright Potter, you have yourself a deal.” Malfoy said as he and Potter shook hands to seal the deal. “See you around, Potter.”

~*Room of Requirements*~

The moment Malfoy and his sidekicks/friends had turned their backs on them, Hermione grabbed him and dragged him to the seventh floor. When they finally arrived on the seventh floor, Hermione let go of him and began to walk three times in front of the wall. The moment she stopped walking a door appeared out of nowhere.

The Room of Requirements looked like a smaller and more peacefully Gryffindor common room. The three of them took a seat in front of the heard.

“Harry, you know that you were flirting with Malfoy, right?” Hermione asked him as soon as the three of them were seated comfortable in the room, a cup of hot tea steaming in front of them, courtesy of the house elves.

“Fliting, Malfoy and I, no way Hermione. You must have seen it wrong. There is no way that Malfoy and I were flirting.” Harry sputtered out. Both his and Ron’s face were red.

“Mate, she isn’t wrong. You and Malfoy were flirting in the hallway. You pretty much asked him on a date. A date that is a weeklong, that is.” Ron agreed with Hermione.

“Oh God. What have I done?” Harry asked to nobody in particular.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Please leave kudos.  
> I don't know when I will update.  
> Love,  
> SchadowElf16


End file.
